Grim Reapers
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: A collection of discussions between Regulus and Urahara so that I don't go and over do some explaining of things in my fanfic Muggle Ghosts. Number so far. 3
1. Meeting

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. This is a collection of one-shot conversations dealing with the relative theories that deal with my fanfic 'Muggle Ghosts' as they crop up. They are between Regulus Black and Urahara Kisuke._

**

* * *

**

Grim Reapers  
~ Meeting ~

Urahara sat on the porch of his small shop as he waved his fan back and forth, staring at the street. People passed on by on the street, many turning to glare at the shop that was abnormal in the fact that it was so old fashioned. Today business was slow and the other three were handling it quite well, though Jinta was off yet again being chased down by Tessai yet again. Leave it to Ururu though to continue cleaning the place.

As he was doing this, he saw a person step from behind the fence, wearing odd garb all around him. He wore a scapula and the cowl was pulled over his… or her… as it did not reveal the age or sex of the person, and across the persons back was attached a sword. The scapula was tied off with a nice piece of rope. None of the people in the street saw that this person was there. Urahara suddenly called out, gleaning the attention or the stranger, "I thought that the Grim Reapers of the European part of Soul Society always had scythes as their weapons; hence the name Grim Reaper and not Grim Sword."

The person who had been standing there suddenly pulled the cowl back, revealing someone around the age of eighteen to nineteen years of age. A small smile came to the person's face and he walked towards the man. "Only people with spiritual power can see me old man."

"Old man?" Urahara scoffed. "Please… how am I an old man?"

"Because, if you aren't an old man, then how is it that one knows that I am a Grim Reaper? Most humans with spiritual power don't have this information on them. Obviously your older then me; I can assume that one is possibly a Shingami?" the man stated.

"Ex-Shingami… banished for trouble I caused in soul society, but that really isn't any trouble of yours, now is it?" Urahara laughed.

"Oh… I was also impolite. My name is… do you wish for the Japanese order, or the English order," the young man stated.

"My… aren't you polite. I guess my being an ex-shingami is good for you compared to a normal shingami? English order will do, though I will give you mine in the Japanese order. My name is Urahara Kisuke ," he laughed, clipping his fan shut, pointing it at another chair that he had for his fellow employee to enjoy the evening.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," the young man took a seat.

"Ahh… then… I take it that one is… no was… a Wizard?" the man suddenly stated

"Was? I defiantly was. I take it that one guessed from the fact that only pure-blood Wizards are absurd enough to name their children after constellations?" the teenager laughed.

"True… but I never commented on one being a pure-blood, now did I?" Urahara laughed yet again. He then frowned. "I take it that being of a pure-blood family is a sore spot?"

"Why shouldn't it be? Though I didn't realize it until shortly before my own death, a lot of what my parents told me was bunk and what my brother tried to influence me was the truth… though he was more trouble then any Slytherin I knew," the young man laughed, his black hair reflecting his name. He then had a far off look in his face.

"So, what is a Grim Reaper doing all the way over here in Japan? It isn't in the domain here, is it?" Urahara sighed suddenly, causing the young man to shrug his shoulders.

"The reason I was sent over here was to be ambassadorial to the shingami. But truth be told, I was throwing a ruckus about someone in the Wizarding community breaking Soul Society rules and them doing nothing about it. Of course, it was their word against mine," he glanced at the sky, watching the clouds go by.

"I would think that they wouldn't send someone that they think is crazy to the Soul Society here," the man clicked open his fan again.

"Shows one how much the separate societies get along… there are to many banters… to much like the stupid pure-blood feud,"

"As I recall, most English pure-bloods never go along and regret what they have done," the man stated.

"Voldomort… that false lord… one might say he tried killing my one and only friend I ever had. Surprisingly… a House Elf," he sighed.

"Good thing he's dead then, isn't it?" Urahara fanned himself and tried to see what the young person saw in the clouds.

"No, he's not. He created Horucruxes, he did," the young man's voice turned gloomy. "I am sorry to say, the only one who believes me is Dumbledore, and I am not talking about any of the ones living. I am talking about Ariana here. Of course, she has a very simple mind in comparison and never aged over fourteen, though technically she should look older then me by now," the young man sighed.

"Ariana Dumbledore… never heard of her," the man looked in the sky. "Truth be told, I've only heard of one Dumbledore, and he's the head of the school."

"How is it that one knows so much about the Wizarding community?" Regulus suddenly asked.

"Oh… I would say that it is because of the fact that I preformed a trick and they think I'm a Wizard," the man winked his eye. "I don't get any Wizards here, but I do run part of the Wizard supply and trade here in Japan. It's a very lucrative business. Until recently, it was much more lucrative then selling to Grims and Shingami."

"I hear that the leadership over here uses the number thirteen to divide their divisions," the young man with a laugh.

"Yes, well over here it isn't thirteen that is a bad luck number, but number four, which is why our division assigns number four as the healing division, I mean, what other reason could there be in our history?" Urahara laughed. "But then I hear it is similar to your group, no?"

"Oh, well… yes… it is," the young man sighed. "We have sixteen groups divided into groups of four. Number thirteen is our group known for healing people."

"Oh… well, let me see… our strongest group is number eleven… how about yours?" the man suddenly asked.

"Ours too actually," the young man commented, suddenly standing up. "I had best be going, as I am in need of finding my fellow Grim Reaper. She was sent to keep me out of trouble, but with Ariana, it is more of myself looking to keep her out of trouble. At least she doesn't have the problems she did like before she died. It was nice meeting you."

"Like wise. It is always interesting to have a good conversation with one," the man smiled at the young man as he disappeared.

_

* * *

_

Author's note - Thanks to an anon. reviewer, I was able to figure out which of the names was Uraharah's first name! Lol... yes, I found it confusing as I'keep seeing them in different orders.


	2. Wizarding Ghosts

**Grim Reapers  
~ Wizarding Ghosts ~**

One thing about Soul Society, no matter what division one came from, or what section of the world, there was a lot of red string attached to the matter, not to mention, a lot of paper work. This meant that Regulus, and his companion Ariana were stuck in the living world until the paper work was finished. Thus, the only ones they had to converse with ended up being Urahara and the members of his shop.

Out of pure boredom, Regulus and Urahara had set up a chess set on the patio and were playing it, while Ariana played with Ururu a game of hopscotch, bouncing back and forward through the dust, while Jinta gave them a very annoyed glare, expesully since Ariana was supposed to be around the human age of fourteen. Then again, Ururu was supposed to be older then him, yet she looked to be his age.

"I heard," Urahara started. "That there is a form of ghost that is visible to everyone and likely can't become a hollow."

"Ahh, you mean the Wizarding Ghost versus the Muggle Ghost that one normally sees," Regulus commented moving his piece.

"Yes… Muggle Ghost and Wizarding Ghost… where exactly do those terms come from?" Urahara fanned himself as a black cat suddenly walked up from nowhere, wondering what was going on.

"The Wizarding world… from those who have both magical ability and spiritual ability," the man stated.

"There is a difference?" the cat suddenly asked, causing Regulus to jump.

"The cat can talk?" he became a bit uneasy.

"Yoruichi is that way," Urahara suddenly commented, smiling at the boy.

"Even in the Wizarding world, animals _do not _talk," the young man muttered.

"Well, pardon me," the black cat stated, storming off from the two males, though Regulus had no clue that she was female.

"Anyways… it isn't something most of Soul Society knows about anyways, unless one happens to be from the Wizarding community," the young man stated matter factly.

"So then, why is it that Wizards become a different kind of ghost?" Urahara suddenly laughed.

"Do they? I didn't. It's only a select few that do. I think that it has to do with something dealing with regretting and wanting to stay behind. Combined with the fact that they have magical abilities, they become Wizarding Ghosts instead of Muggle Ghosts," the person suddenly made another move.

"Check mate," the ex-shingami stated. They both moved to make a new game and start over. "I take it that you have no regrets?"

"No, I don't. I made an effort to stop someone from becoming even more evil then they were before," the young man stated. "So I became a Muggle Ghost. I think the process is instantaneous, but I can't be sure as I've never seen this occur."

"Interesting. Do you know of some of the things that some of these ghosts regret?" the man smiled.

"Some of the most absurd things!" Regulus commented quickly. "I mean, for example, there are things like the Gryffindor ghost, he is upset because _his _head didn't get chopped off all the way. I mean, some are possibly major things, but for Wizarding Ghosts, it is the huge extreme! Its nuts."

"Check mate," Urahara commented.

"That's twelve to zero now, isn't it?" Regulus sighed.

"I would say so," the funny clothed man laughed again.

"Well, anyways… there is a major difference," Regulus commented. "Oh… and Wizarding Ghosts fear the Grim Reapers. I knew that one before I died. They don't want to pass on, yet Grim Reapers go no where near the places that Wizards go. Like, it's somehow out of bounds. I tend to go. I even passed on a Wizarding Ghost that was ready to go on."

"Oh… so these ghosts can still pass on," Urahara smiled.

"Yes… which means they can possibly still become Hollows," the young man stated. "Check mate."

_

* * *

_

Author's note – In some Harry Potter/Bleach crossovers, magic and reiatsu are the same thing. However, in Muggle Ghosts, mine, they are slightly different. In a later installment of Grim Reaper, I will explain that one. No clue when I will though, as I have a 'hole' bunch of ideas running around. This was actually supposed to be updated a day or two ago. Oh, and the date for this chapter is 4/11/2009.


	3. Zanpakuto & Reapers

**Grim Reapers  
~ Zanpaktous and Reapers ~**

Regulus sat next to Urahara and Tessai as they watched the sunset, the shadows of the fence becoming longer and longer as the day slowly passed into night. The only reason that he could figure that the two were sitting there doing this was because they had nothing better to do and both seemed of the type personality to be lazy every so often and just relax in the atmosphere around them.

Of course, there was the fact that these two men were also older and more knowledgeable then him and had happened to have gleaned knowledge that even he had not yet obtained. This was for one thing a good thing, but also a negative thing as he really didn't know these two shingami. However, one thing was for sure, there was not the evil intent that he had felt when he was with the Death Eaters.

Ariana was inside, supposedly helping Ururu and Jinta to clean the shop, however there could be heard some murmuring of Ururu protesting the fact that Jinta was not helping in the cleaning of the inside of the store. There was no comment from Ariana however. Tessai momentarily got up, going inside to do whatever he did to get Jinta to obey.

When he came out, his eye fell upon his sword. "You do know that you are wearing your zanpaktou incorrectly."

"All Grims wear their soul-reapers upon their backs," the young man commented.

"Ahh… zanpaktou translated into the words soul-cutter. I guess that soul-reapers are more towards what one is wishing to achieve for a different style of base weapon," Urahara smiled. "However… one doesn't have a reaper, but a sword attached to their back."

"Many people carry those huge swords on their back," Regulus commented, not getting what they were getting at.

"Ahh… well, those swords are the European swords used by Knights. They are big, broad and long," Urahara smiled. "However, the style of your released weapon… I'm sure that it is released and that you are unable to turn in back to a reaper even if you wanted too… is in the form of a katana, not a European sword. These typically are carried to ones side, not on ones back."

"I think I'll stick to the way that I have it so far," came his abrupt reply. "I already have enough people lecturing me about how to be a proper reaper."

"Should still give it a try," Tessai commented.

Regulus let out a sigh and untied his sword, suddenly tying the sword to his side. He thought about this for a bit, then shook his head, sitting back down, not changing the swords position back to his back. "So… do all shingami carry their swords this way?"

Urahara suddenly swung his cane around and pointed it right into Regulus' face, a smile in his face. "Not all the time."

Regulus raised his eyebrow, backing away from the cane due to the killing intent he felt coming from it, as if it was a blade. "So… your cane is your zanpaktou disguised. Interesting in truth."

"I believe that there are a select few who carry their zanpaktou differently," Tessai commented.

"But the main point is that they all have souls in them… you could sense mine in my cane," Urahara smiled.

"And our reapers have souls in them… tell me… how come our area has reapers and you have zampaktuos shaped like swords?" Regulus suddenly asked. "It is something I've always wondered about."

"I think it has to do with the area that one comes from," Urahara fanned himself. "I bet if one went to a different place in the world, the zanpaktou takes a different kind of form. I mean, the katana is a weapon of the orient, so it wouldn't be well known in Europe."

_

* * *

_

Author's note – This one is over the differences and similarities in weapons. This was rather short, but to the point. Oh, and the date for this chapter is 4/22/2009.


End file.
